Encuentro Inesperado
by hudgens77
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después de la preparatoria, Ritsu hubiera conseguido un trabajo muy diferente al de editor? Onodera Ritsu terminó volviéndose un prostituto. ¿Qué dirá Takano al encontrarlo así? One-shot. Takano/Ritsu, fluffy.


**A/N:** _Hmm. ¿Cómo empezar? Bien, este fic es resultado de tener mucho tiempo de ocio y las típicas conversaciones estúpidas entre mi mejor amiga, HookedOnMitchelMusso y yo. (Mujer, bien sabes que este fic va para ti XD). Si buscan una historia con alguna explicación decente, esta no es esa historia. Ella propuso la idea y yo simplemente escribí, y esto salió. Se suponía que era sólo una historia de broma, pero creo que quedó bien. Bueno, espero que este fic sea disfrutable para más personas._

_Honestamente, al principio quería que fuera una historia más sexual, pero al final no pude evitarlo y me dejé llevar por el fluff, y es que con Takano y Ritsu, ¡¿cómo no puede haber fluff?! XD_

_Bueno, sin más preámbulo, a leer :D!_

* * *

**Encuentro inesperado**

* * *

Hacía frío. La luna se ocultaba detrás de densas nubes y Ritsu caminaba de un lado a otro, sobándose los brazos para ganar un poco de calor. Definitivamente la ropa que estaba usando no era adecuada para la ocasión: medias de red, ligueros y un short negro, satinado y tan corto que su miembro se sentía apretado y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Arriba llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes blanca con escote en V, así como también llevaba tacones de unos diez centímetros que lo estaban matando. En serio, ¿cómo las mujeres podían soportar aquello?

Ritsu sólo podía esperar a que la noche terminara pronto. Por Dios, nadie pasaba por aquella maldita esquina a esas horas, ¿por qué su jefe no había podido darle la noche libre ese día? O al menos dejarlo usar ropa más cómoda. Probablemente pescaría un resfriado después, no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Pensó en irse. Nadie notaría su ausencia, de todas formas. La primera parte de la noche siempre era la más ocupada y ya había pasado sin interrupciones, lo cual era extraño. No era por presumir, pero Ritsu era uno de los más solicitados en su trabajo. Tanto hombres como mujeres lo querían, quizá por su aire inocente a pesar de su ocupación, o quizá simplemente por su atractivo físico.

No alcanzó a alejarse ni dos metros para retirarse a su casa cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo y el roce de unos dedos fríos tocaron su hombro. Volteó alarmado, esperando encontrarse con algún vagabundo feo y desagradable —cosa a la cual, tristemente, ya estaba acostumbrado—, pero para su sorpresa en frente suyo se encontraba un pelinegro de varoniles y detalladas facciones, con unos ojos oscuros detrás de unos lentes negros que le daban un aire intelectual. Ritsu no pudo evitar su sonrojo, y ojeó con involuntario descaro el cuerpo del hombre. No pudo ver mucho, ya que iba bien abrigado, pero era alto y de espalda ancha, y eso le gustaba.

"Oye," el pelinegro sonrió, haciendo que el color en las mejillas de Ritsu se multiplicara, "¿Qué hace alguien como tú en este lugar, a estas horas de la noche?"

Ritsu tragó saliva. No sabía por qué, pero este hombre lucía familiar.

"Trabajo," contestó simplemente.

La sonrisa se borró de inmediato del rostro del pelinegro. "Oh," murmuró, y entonces deslizó la mano con descaro en el bolsillo trasero de Ritsu, haciendo que éste diera un respingo. Vaya, no esperaba que este hombre fuera tan poco decente, aunque no podía esperar otra cosa estando vestido así, pero de cualquier manera no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco.

"¡¿Q-Qué haces?!" murmuró. El extraño sólo le sonrió de una forma que Ritsu no pudo descifrar.

"¿No me recuerdas?" Preguntó. Ritsu le miró prolongadamente. Sí, sí le conocía, pero no sabía de dónde. Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que no le salían las palabras. El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua, decepcionado.

"Ya veo," dijo, y entonces se quitó el gran abrigo que llevaba puesto y lo colocó sobre los hombros del castaño para que no sintiera frío. Probablemente él no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba temblando desde que lo encontró.

Y vaya qué lugar para encontrarlo, después de diez años de haberlo perdido.

"Está bien," murmuró en su oreja, depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla. "No tienes por qué hacerlo. Pero si deseas terminar con este... Estilo de vida," pausó, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para no ofender al castaño, "Yo podría ayudarte. Mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti, Oda Ritsu."

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, recordando al extraño de repente. ¿Acaso... Este era...?

¿Saga?

"¡¿Senpai?!" Vociferó una vez que le encontró sentido a todo, pero el pelinegro ya se había ido, perdiéndose entre la noche. Ritsu sintió ganas de llorar, lo había extrañado, sí, pero a la vez lo había dejado así después de tanto tiempo, ¡¿sin ninguna explicación?!

Buscó algo para limpiarse las lágrimas en el bolsillo trasero de su short, para encontrarse con un pedacito de cartulina. Frunció el ceño. Al parecer, Ritsu había malinterpretado las intenciones de Masamune, porque al desdoblarlo se quedó sin palabras y las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, pero esta vez eran de alegría.

El papel era la tarjeta de Masamune, donde se leían su nombre completo, teléfono y el lugar de su trabajo, para que pudiera contactarlo.

Y entonces Ritsu supo que ya nunca más estaría solo.


End file.
